The present invention generally relates to textile and fiber-based medical devices derived from poly-4-hydroxybutyrate and its copolymers.
Poly-4-hydroxybutyrate (available from Tepha, Inc., Cambridge, Mass. as PHA4400) is a strong pliable thermoplastic that is produced by a fermentation process (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,569 to Williams et al.). Despite its biosynthetic route, the structure of the polyester is relatively simple (FIG. 1). The polymer belongs to a larger class of materials called polyhydroxyalkanoates (PHAs) that are produced by numerous microorganims, Steinbüchel, A. Polyhydroxyalkanoic acids, Biomaterials, 123-213 (1991); Steinbüchel A., et al. Diversity of Bacterial Polyhydroxyalkanoic Acids, FEMS Microbial. Lett. 128:219-228 (1995); and Doi, Y. Microbial Polyesters (1990). In nature these polyesters are produced as storage granules inside cells, and serve to regulate energy metabolism. They are also of commercial interest because of their thermoplastic properties, and relative ease of production. Several biosynthetic routes are currently known to produce poly-4-hydroxybutyrate, as shown in FIG. 2. Chemical synthesis of poly-4-hydroxybutyrate has been attempted, but it has been impossible to produce the polymer with a sufficiently high molecular weight necessary for most applications, Hori, Y., et al. Chemical Synthesis of High Molecular Weight poly(3-hydroxybutyrate-co-4-hydroxybutyrate, Polymer 36:4703-4705 (1995).
Tepha, Inc. (Cambridge, Mass.) produces PHA4400 and related copolymers for medical use, and has filed a Device Master Files with the United States Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for PHA4400. Related copolymers include 4-hydroxybutyrate copolymerized with 3-hydroxybutyrate or glycolic acid (U.S. Ser. No. 60/379,583 to Martin & Skraly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,262 to Huisman et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,010 to Skraly et al.). Tepha has also filed a Device Master File with the United States FDA for copolymers containing 3-hydroxybutyrate and 4-hydroxybutyrate. Methods to control molecular weight of PHA polymers have been disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,272 to Snell et al., and methods to purify PHA polymers for medical use have been disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,537 to Williams et al. PHAs with degradation rates in vivo of less than one year have been disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,569 to Williams et al. and PCT WO 99/32536 to Martin et al. The use of PHAs as tissue engineering scaffolds has also been disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,515 to Williams, and other applications of PHAs have been reviewed in Williams, S. F., et al. Applications of PHAs in Medicine and Pharmacy, in Biopolymers, Polyesters, III Vol. 4:91-127 (2002).
In the practice of surgery there currently exists a need for absorbable fibers and surgical meshes with improved performance. For example, there is currently a need for an absorbable monofilament fiber with a prolonged strength retention that can be used as a suture material. Such a product would potentially be useful in the treatment of patients with diabetes, obesity, nutritional impairment, compromised immune systems, or other conditions such as malignancy or infection that compromise wound healing.
There also exists a need for improved surgical meshes. For example, an absorbable hernia mesh with prolonged strength retention could have many advantages over the non-absorbable synthetic meshes currently used in hernia operations (Klinge, U., et al., Functional Assessment and Tissue Response of Short- and Long-term Absorbable Surgical Meshes, Biomaterials 22:1415-1424 (2001). Long-term implantation of these non-absorbable meshes is not considered ideal because they can lead to complications such as adhesions (fistula formation), pain, and restriction of physical capabilities (Klinge et al., 2001). If implanted into surgical sites that are contaminated or have the potential to become contaminated, 50-90% of these non-absorbable implants will need to be removed (Dayton et al. 1986). These implants are also not ideal for use in pediatric patients where they could hinder growth (Klinge et al., 2001). To date, the use of absorbable synthetic surgical meshes in hernia repair has been found to almost invariably result in large incisional hernias that require revision operations because of the relatively short-term strength retention of these materials (Klinge et al., 2001). However, it is thought that an absorbable hernia mesh with prolonged strength retention could solve this problem providing a mechanically stable closure, reduce the incidence of adhesions and risks of infection, and be suitable for use in pediatric patients.
In addition to the need for improved meshes for hernia repair, there are also needs for improved meshes and patches for other procedures. In pericardial repair there exists a need for a surgical material that will prevent adhesions between the sternum and heart following open-heart surgery. There are also similar needs to prevent adhesions in spinal and gynecology procedures that could be addressed with improved surgical meshes and patches.
Biomaterial patches derived from animal and human tissue are currently used fairly extensively in cosmetic surgery, cardiovascular surgery, general surgery (including hernia repair), and in urology and gynecology procedures for the treatment of conditions that include vaginal prolapse and urinary incontinence. There is however reported to be growing concern about the use of animal and human derived biomaterials because of the risks associated with disease transmission. Synthetic absorbable meshes and patches that may offer decreased risks of disease transmission are currently limited, can be inflammatory, and do not provide prolonged strength retention. Thus there currently exists a need to develop new absorbable meshes for these procedures as well. Ideally, these products should have prolonged strength retention, induce minimal inflammatory responses that resolve, provide mechanically stable reinforcement or closure, offer anti-adhesion properties (where necessary), minimize the risks of disease transmission, and after absorption leave a healthy natural tissue structure.
There is thus a need to develop absorbable fibers with prolonged strength retention that could be used as suturing materials, or in surgical meshes. The latter, offering longer-term mechanical stability, could also be used in other procedures such as pelvic floor reconstruction, urethral suspension (to prevent stress incontinence using the mesh as a sling), pericardial repair, cardiovascular patching, cardiac support (as a sock that fits over the heart to provide reinforcement), organ salvage, elevation of the small bowel during radiation of the colon in colorectal cancer patients, retentive devices for bone graft or cartilage, guided tissue regeneration, vascular grafting, dural substitution, nerve guide repair, as well as in procedures needing anti-adhesion membranes and tissue engineering scaffolds. Strong absorbable fibers could also find other uses, for example, in synthetic ligament and tendon devices or scaffolds. Further uses include combinations with other synthetic and natural fibers, meshes and patches. For example, the absorbable fibers and devices such as meshes and tubes derived from the fibers could be combined with autologous tissue, allogenic tissue, and/or xenogenic tissues to provide reinforcement, strengthening and/or stiffening of the tissue. Such combinations could facilitate implantation of the autologous, allogenic and/or xenogenic tissues, as well as provide improved mechanical and biological properties. Combination devices could be used for example in hernia repair, mastopexy/breast reconstruction, rotator cuff repair, vascular grafting/fistulae, tissue flaps, pericardial patching, tissue heart valve implants, bowel interposition, and dura patching.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide absorbable fibers, surgical meshes, and medical devices with one or more of the following features: prolonged strength retention in vivo, anti-adhesion properties, minimal inflammatory reaction upon implantation, minimal risk for disease transmission or to potentiate infection, remodeling in vivo to a healthy natural tissue.
It is another object of this invention to provide methods for fabricating the articles and devices with prolonged strength retention.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide absorbable multifilament fibers, and methods for fabricating these multifilaments into surgical meshes.
It is still yet another object of the invention to combine the fibers and meshes with autologous, allogenic and/or xenogenic tissues to provide improved mechanical, biological and handling properties of the autologous, allogenic and/or xenogenic tissues.